


Elvis makes everything better

by Torchwoodoctor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post Hale Fire, Tumblr Prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwoodoctor/pseuds/Torchwoodoctor
Summary: Derek is melancholy after sifting through memories of his family - Stiles makes everything betterBased on this tumblr promptOld record player + bad dancing





	Elvis makes everything better

6 months ago, Peter pointed out the box of belongings that sat, dusty and untouched, in the attic of the Hale family home. The box was charred, everything had suffered fire damage it seemed but other than that, it appeared relatively unharmed. It was, in every way possible, a normal box. Normal, but no less intimidating to Derek.

2 months ago, curiosity got the better of Derek and the box found its way into the loft. The loft. Derek’s home. Even in his new home, his old one was still seeping into his life. Destroying it with grief. It was this thought that motivated Derek to hide the box in a rarely used closet. Out of sight, out of mind. Almost.

1 hour ago, Derek was still facing inner turmoil over the box. The idea itself sounded ludicrous to the man; fearing a box. An inanimate object that could cause him no harm. He’d faced the unimaginable: hunters, an alpha pack, a kanima and a demon but it was a box that terrified him more than any of these things. A box that contained the remnants of his childhood home, his family.

10 minutes ago, Derek decided to face his fear. He pulled the box from the closet he’d hidden it in 2 months prior. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, he ripped the tape from the top of the box and pulled open the flaps. Inside lay an old record player and a small stack of various records. He placed the record player on the floor, plugged it in and placed the records next to it for later.The only other item in the box was a large leather-bound photo album that Derek recognised as his mother’s. He settled on the sofa, making himself comfortable as he flipped open the cover of the book.

Almost an hour later, Derek had finished looking at the abundance of memories and found himself staring at the wall, remembering happier times with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t acknowledge the door to the loft swinging open.

Stiles bounded through the door as chipper as ever, not thinking anything unusual of the silence in the loft.

“Derek! You home!?” He shouted into the quiet. When he received no answer, he entered the living room where he saw a distraught looking Derek. “Derek?” He asked tentatively. The older man shook himself out of his stupor to look at the once boy – now man.

“You’re um…You were crying” Derek hurried to wipe his tears, as if he could hide his pain from Stiles. Funny, amazing and nosy Stiles.

“What’s wrong? Is it someone in the pack? Is it Scott?” He rambled

“It’s nothing” Derek replied shortly

“Come on, if it’s not pack then it’s something else. What is it? You know you can talk to me” He assured

“I said it’s nothing. Drop it!” Stiles fell silent after that and let his eyes wander, looking for the source of the man’s upset. His eyes fell upon the old book that lay on the coffee table. He then saw the record player that was sat on the floor and an idea began to form.

He wandered over to the pile of records, sifted through the collection and placed one on the record player. As the song began to play, he waited for Derek to realise what he was doing.

**_The warden threw a party in a county jail_ **

**_The prison band was there and they began to wail_ **

**_The band was jumpin’ and the joint began to swing_ **

**_You should’ve heard those knocked out jail birds sing_ **

Derek’s gaze rose to meet Stiles’ as the young man began to dance – if you could call it that. His limbs were flailing in a poor attempt to imitate Elvis’ well known moves. While the dancing was terrible, Stiles’ smile brightened the room and his laughter was infectious. Without noticing, Derek began laughing along with him, sadness and tears forgotten. The smiles faded with the music, but Stiles’ quickly returned when he realised he knew the next song.

**_Wise men say, only fools rush in_ **

**_But I can’t help falling in love with you_ **

Stiles approached Derek and grabbed his hands, pulling the larger man into the empty space. Derek slid his arms around Stiles’ waist as Stiles slipped his around Derek’s neck. The two began swaying along with the music, eyes never leaving the others. They stayed that way until Stiles moved to whisper in Derek’s ear

**_I can’t help falling in love with you_ **

Stiles moved away slowly, as if he were afraid to break the silence, his heart pounding so loudly it was all Derek could hear. “Der-” He was silence by a pair of lips on his as Derek poured every ounce of emotion he had into one kiss, desperate to show Stiles just how much he meant to him.

_**But I can’t help falling in love with you** _

**Author's Note:**

> Songs- Jailhouse Rock-Elvis Presley  
> Can't help falling in love-Elvis Presley


End file.
